


The Man Behind The Mask

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch's social anxiety fills him with dread at going to the Team Rocket halloween party. Can he find a way to overcome it or will he miss his chance to dance with Cassidy?Have tried to portray SA as sensitively and accurately as I can but understand it can affect different people in different ways...hope you all like! :)Song: "Love Me Anyway" - Pink
Relationships: Domino/Mondo (Pokemon), Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 3





	The Man Behind The Mask

"He is such a boring old shit!" fumed Cassidy. The Rocket agent was sat in Wendy's bedroom as her friend carefully painted her nails a bright crimson red for her. "I told him it would be such a blast tonight, but no, he wants to stay in and watch the game instead! So I'm gonna be Billy no mates at this sodding Halloween ball now..."  
  
Wendy rolled her eyes. "Oh thanks! So I don't count then Missy?! Right all done, careful not to smudge it ok?" she said as she gently placed Cassidy's hand down. Feeling slightly guilty, the blonde sighed.  
"Sorry of course you do Wends! It's just...I thought he'd want to come...with me...you know?"  
"Yeah I hear you babes" Wendy replied sympathetically. "But Butch has never really liked crowded parties has he? He's always struggled with them."  
Cassidy shook her head. "No" she admitted. "New Years Eve he got really agitated and spent most of it outside smoking. I think he gets a bit claustrophobic too to be honest. All this back and forth to jail cells probably doesn't help either!"  
  
"Well I'm sure he'd come if he thought he could handle it" Wendy reassured her friend. "But we'll have a good time regardless tonight you'll see! Now...what do you want doing with your hair?!"  
"Hmm surprise me!" Cassidy beamed. "I want to look my best tonight!"  
"You never told me what you were wearing?" Said Wendy as she lightly sprayed Cassidy's hair and started running a comb through it. "Ball gown or Halloween costume?"  
"It's a surprise!" Cassidy winked mischievously. "But let's just say it took me a long time to decide so I do hope tonight is worth it".  
"Aww you'll look amazing, you always do" replied Wendy. "Don't worry about Butch tonight, you'll easily get any man you want"  
  
She continued fixing Cassidy's hair as the blonde sat lost in a daydream.  
"But I don't want any man..." she thought to herself.  
  
Outside it was getting dark already and many Rockets were making their way to the main hall at HQ where the ball was being held. Halloween was a major holiday for Team Rocket and they certainly liked to celebrate in style. Wendy finished Cassidy's hair then stepped back to admire her work.  
  
"Perfect!" She beamed. She found a mirror and held it up.  
Cassidy smiled at her reflection. Her hair was parted and draped over her shoulders with a head piece of small glittery devil horns.  
"Thanks Wend! It's great!" She said.  
"No problem, now go and get dressed Missy! I want to hit that dance floor!" ordered Wendy.  
  
Cassidy gathered up her things and left to return to her room. As she walked quickly down the corridor she noticed several partners making their way downstairs together. Her stomach gave an envious jolt as she spied Jessie and James. Jessie was wearing a gothic black lacy dress and James a very posh tuxedo. They didn't actually look half bad for once but of course Cassidy would never tell them that!  
  
She arrived back at the dorm room she shared with Butch. As Cassidy walked inside she noticed her partner who was lounging on his bed propping himself up with 1 elbow. His eyes were glued to the game on T.V and at first he didn't even notice Cassidy had returned until she was stood right beside him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Right where I left you..." she sighed. Butch finally looked up in surprise.  
"Heh, hey Cass! You were gone ages!" He replied. "Hair looks nice".  
"Thanks! Glad you noticed!" She teased. She walked over to her wardrobe and starting scanning the contents.  
"I do notice these things doll!" Butch protested. "I take it you're still going tonight? What are you wearing?"  
Cassidy tapped her nose. "Oh wouldn't you like to know!"  
"Oh what, so because I'm not going I don't get to see?" Butch said deflated.  
"Yeah pretty much." Cassidy replied as she pulled out the garment she had been looking for. Butch craned his head to try to look but she quickly stuffed it under her arm much to his disappointment.  
  
"You know I don't like these things Cass..." he muttered. Suddenly confident, Cassidy smiled and walked over to her partner. To his surprise she leant in extremely close to him.  
"Which is fine! But... if curiosity gets the better of you..." Cassidy began as she trailed a finger across Butch's chest...  
  
"You know where I am..."  
  
Butch could hardly draw breath as Cassidy straightened up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. With a groan he rolled over onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head.  
Tonight was his idea of hell. As soon as the ball was announced he immediately said he didn't want to go. All those people, the flashing lights and only one exit. It was literally his idea of hell. Just thinking about it brought Butch out in heart palpitations...  
  
Cassidy had seemed disappointed when he told her. Perhaps she had assumed they would attend together just like all of the other partnered agents? Butch had tried to argue she would be there with her girlfriends and do whatever the hell it was that a group of girlfriends did at parties. Congregate in the toilets bitching about people and redoing their make-up he gathered. She hadn't seemed convinced though and had been acting cold with him ever since...  
  
Butch's phone suddenly buzzed next to him. With maximum effort he stretched over and sighed at the sight of Tyson's name. He knew he was probably about to receive yet more grief...  
  
"Oi froggo! I heard you're being boring and not coming tonight?!"  
"Yeah...sorry mate. Not my cuppa. Sets the anxiety off" Butch replied. Tyson's reply was almost instant.  
"Pfft. Lame! Come on you'll be fine, get a few beers inside you you'll be well away!"  
"It's not that simple mate...Butch doesn't do crowded parties..."  
"Don't come as Butch then!"  
"Eh?"  
"So dress up. It's halloween! Time to be anything or anyone you want!"  
Butch shook his head as he texted back.  
"Really? Just like that? I don't like drawing attention to myself and besides I don't even HAVE a costume..."  
"I have a Grim Reaper costume! Couldn't decide between that and the Hulk so I bought both lol. You can borrow it. It even has a mask so no-one has to look at that ugly mug of yours! That's what you are afraid of right? Sorted!"  
"I don't know mate..." Butch tapped back reluctantly. Tyson grew impatient.  
"Well it's there if you change your mind. It's in my room. Locks busted at the moment so just go in and grab it."  
"K" Butch shot back irritably. Sensing his chance, Tyson went in for the kill.  
"And Domino showed me a picture of what Cassidy's wearing tonight. You'd be mad to miss it!"  
"Wait what?" Butch replied in panic. His fingers hurt where he was punching the keys so furiously. "You've seen it?"  
"Yep. But I guess if you aren't fussed Butchy boy theres no problem is there? Anyhow I need to get ready! Laters!"  
  
"Who you texting?" Cassidy asked as she reappeared with a large coat wrapped firmly around herself. Butch swallowed.  
"Uh just Tyson. Boring bloke stuff y'know?" He replied. "So are you getting ready here? Or?"  
"I am ready!" Cassidy announced as she pulled her coat even closer. "Meeting the girls downstairs! Don't wait up ok?!"  
"Heh wouldn't dream of it!" Butch replied. He grabbed the remote and jabbed it towards the T.V to turn up the volume. "I'm all set!"  
"So I see." Cassidy said curtly.  
They both stood awkwardly for a few moments until Butch eventually spoke.  
"Well uh...have a good time!"  
Cassidy nodded. "Thanks I'll try. Should be a good one!"  
  
Butch stood facing the door for several moments after she left. The T.V was now talking to itself in the background. He slowly glanced around to face it and caught the tail-end of the commentary at half time.  
  
_"So Hutchins has really upped his game this season. He's pushed himself beyond his comfort zone and achieved things you wouldn't expect from him. When we interviewed him the other day he admitted it hadn't been easy but he had been able to weed out those seeds of doubt..."_  
  
Jack Hutchins was a player of the Electabuzz team. He had missed most of the last season with a serious illness. There was a great deal of doubt as to whether he would be able to play in the regional championships in the summer. Despite critics saying he was not the same player he had fought his way back to fitness and had earned himself an extension on his contract.  
  
_"I asked Hutchins if he had anything to say to the fans watching at home today and this is what he had to say:_  
_'I would like to thank all the fans for their support, it has been invaluable. But don't be afraid to push yourselves too! Infact... should some of you even be watching the game right now? There is a thing called catch-up T.V too! Take the chance, surprise yourself and try something new!"_  
  
Butch went to light a cigarette but was distracted by the inspiring speech from his favourite base-ball player. He gazed back over towards the door and then back towards the T.V. The laughter and excited chatter from the agents outside grew louder and louder until it felt as though it was right inside Butch's head. His palms suddenly felt sweaty and he felt like he was going to pass out. It was kind of like being drunk but without the care-free attitude. He suddenly could not stand it any longer and before he realised what he was doing he grabbed his phone once more and texted Tyson.  
  
"In your bedroom you said?!!"  
...  
"Yeah!!! Good man! See you there!" came Tyson's reply.  
Conscious that he could probably change his mind at any moment, Butch left his and Cassidy's room and sprinted down the corridor towards Tyson's room. It was just as well that everyone had already left as he couldn't think of any explanation he could offer if someone caught him going in there. Come to think of it, he never asked why the lock was busted in the first place!  
Panting slightly he arrived at the door and peeked around before walking inside. The Grim Reaper costume was still on Tyson's bed along with a mask as promised!  
  
Butch put the mask on and fixed the costume. It was a little baggy as Tyson was slightly taller and far more muscular than he was. But it would do the trick! He checked his reflection in the mirror and was relieved to see that his face was completely obscured from view. At least this way he was hiding within his comfort zone. Kind of. As he went to leave Butch stopped in his tracks and noticed a bottle of cologne beneath the mirror. It was an expensive brand, certainly nothing Butch would ever wear and most importantly nothing Cassidy would recognise the smell of! Butch quickly picked it up and gave it a couple of squirts.  
"Cheers Tyson" he smirked. He placed the bottle down carefully in the exact same place and with a deep breath, left to finally join the party...  
  
Downstairs, the ball was in full swing. Weird and wonderful decorations hung from the ceiling illuminating rich autumn colours and complimenting the bright disco lights. The jukebox was playing classics such as Monster Mash and grunts and agents alike were all dressed in either very smart ball attire or scary costumes. Rumour was that halloween was the boss's favourite holiday and certainly it seemed no expense had been spared tonight.  
  
Cassidy was stood talking with Wendy, Tyson, Domino, Annie, Oakley and Mondo. She was wearing a full length ruby-red gown that glistened in the light to go with her little sparkly devil horns. Complete with her low-key hair style she really did look beautiful, and everyone knew it.  
"You definately picked a winner there Cass!" Annie told her. "You just have the incredible knack to pull anything off, you look amazing!"  
"That's what I told her! It's not fair is it?!" Laughed Wendy. "Oh and you can all thank me for her hair!"  
"Thanks so much girls!" Beamed Cassidy. "But honestly, everyone looks great, even Messy and Lames to be honest..." everyone bar Mondo looked over and scoffed at the duo who, along with Meowth were already tucking into the buffet in their usual undignified style.  
  
"Urgh look at them, they're such pigs" Domino muttered in disgust.  
"Yeah... don't think I wanna look at that anymore. C'mon sis let's dance!" Annie called as she grabbed Oakley by the arm.  
"Play nice Dom!" Mondo told Domino sternly. "Remember Jessie and James are my friends! Now come on, we're dancing too!" He led Domino away before she could protest. She glanced back at Wendy and giggled.  
"He's been waiting for that moment" Wendy chuckled at the sight of them. "Ah, to be young and in love eh Tyson?"  
"Oh but I am!" Tyson said and Wendy immediately turned and looked at him wide-eyed. He outstretched his hand.  
"Shall we?"  
Stunned, Wendy could only nod as Tyson slipped his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Cassidy's face fell as her friends started to walk away. Now she was the only one left...  
"I'll stay here on the shelf then shall I?" She grumbled.  
  
Tyson laughed. "You'll be ok Cass! Besides I think Grim Reaper over there has his eye on you!" With that, he led Wendy away with a wicked spark in his eyes. He of course knew exactly who it was but he certainly wasn't going to let on to Cassidy.  
  
Stood just inside the door having crept downstairs, Butch could only stare helplessly behind his mask as he took in every detail of Cassidy. She was truly beautiful. Her gown flowed to the floor revealing the beautiful shade of red and her golden hair delicately draped over her shoulders. She was looking over at him suspiciously, although trying not to make it too obvious. Butch suddenly felt an all too familiar knotting sensation in his stomach as he slowly started to take in the crowds, the bright lights and the loud music. His heart started pounding furiously inside his chest causing him to take a step back.  
"I can't do this..." he thought to himself in a panic. What he would give to have a cigarette right now...  
  
Cassidy meanwhile, had accepted a cocktail from a waiter carrying a tray and stood sipping it watching the others dance. Although she wanted to play it cool, the truth was she was feeling really lonely. She wished Butch was there, even if he didn't dance he was still the best company. She finished her glass a little too quickly and placed it down on the table behind her.  
Butch eventually composed himself and with a deep breath slowly approached his partner. Tyson glanced over and with a grin beckoned the others to watch.  
"Aw see I told her she'd pull tonight!" chuckled Wendy. "Wonder who it is?!"  
"Nice costume!" piped up Oakley. "Grim Reaper and the sexy devil!"  
  
Cassidy was scanning the room and paused, puzzled at her friends who were all looking over at her. Domino indicated to her to look to her right which she did and nearly fell back in surprise.  
"Oh! Uh hello!" she laughed at the sight of Grim Reaper who had suddenly appeared beside her after all.  
Butch shyly raised his hand and remained standing awkwardly beside Cassidy. His heart was continuing to thump violently inside his chest.  
"So uh, you having a good night?" Cassidy asked. Butch nodded his head enthusiastically and gave a thumbs up.  
"Man of few words eh?" She laughed. "It's ok, I can barely hear anyone in here now anyway!"  
  
_"Even if you see my scars,_  
_ even if I break your heart,_  
_ if we're a million miles apart,_  
_ do you think you'd walk away?"_  
  
Pink was one of Cassidy's favourite artists! She recognised the song instantly but her face soon dropped when everyone started pairing off once more for a slow dance.  
"Oh great" she muttered with a scowl. "Where's that damn waiter with the cocktails gone?!"  
Feeling brave, Butch suddenly reached out for her hand. Cassidy stared at it for a few seconds and then looked up at his mask. Butch nodded and indicated to her to come with him. Giggling slightly, she took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Truth was, Butch had no clue about dancing. He and Cassidy often joked that he had 2 left feet. There was one particular incident previously in Viridian Forest where he had tried break dancing whilst blasting some nonsense from his car. He had ended up spraining his ankle so badly he was on crutches for 8 weeks...  
  
Butch tentatively placed his arms around Cassidy's tiny waist and gently pulled her towards him. Cassidy placed her hands on his chest and soon relaxed when he gave her arm a quick reassuring rub. They began moving to the music much to the delight of Wendy and Tyson who had stopped for a break.  
"I wonder who that is?!" Wendy asked. "Looks like Cass has snagged herself a mystery man!"  
"Mmm I wonder!" Tyson echoed. He of course knew full well but he was enjoying watching this play out.  
Butch and Cassidy continued dancing as the mood lights glided a more bluish aura across them. Butch was really surprised at himself, he was actually enjoying this. Dancing with Cassidy really did feel like the most natural thing in the world. For the first time ever, he didn't even care that everyone was watching him...  
  
Cassidy placed her head on Butch's chest and he happily obliged by wrapping his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go. Something was familiar about him that was for sure, but Cassidy couldn't quite put her finger on it. All she knew was that she felt secure in this mystery man's arms. Almost as if she belonged there. As the song finished, Cassidy paused and unable to stand it any longer, curiously went to lift the mask. Butch paniced and quickly blocked her arm causing Cassidy to take a step back in surprise. She flushed with embarrassment as a strand of her blonde hair fell beside her cheek. Butch hesitantly reached out and tucked it behind her ear for her. He then reached down and held his hand on her cheek. She lifted her own hand and placed it over his, closing her eyes. Wendy and Tyson who were still stood nearby had seen the whole thing.  
  
"What happened there?" Wendy asked indignantly. She was worried for her friend and this whole thing seemed very odd to her.  
"What's with that guy?"  
"Uh not sure... maybe he's shy?" suggested Tyson innocently. "Or he's really ugly?!"  
"FFS Ponch, what are you doing?!" He thought to himself. "Don't screw it up!"  
  
The lights lifted and the music quickly changed back to something with a much faster tempo. As the dance floor filled again Butch seized the opportunity and led Cassidy out into the gardens.  
"Should we go too? Make sure she's ok?" asked Wendy concerned.  
"No she'll be fine! He's not a stranger to her" Tyson reassured her. "Come on - let's get another drink!"  
Butch and Cassidy walked in silence through the secluded gardens. Cassidy's dress still sparkled in the moonlight and her violet eyes seemed especially bright tonight Butch thought. They perched on a nearby bench and he finally let out a heavy sigh of relief. Cassidy looked at him bemused.  
  
"You don't do crowds huh?" she asked him. Butch hesitated for a second then shrugged. Cassidy smiled and let her gaze avert out over the gardens. As the moon shone brightly over where they were sat, casting their shadows on the ground Butch couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He was desperate for a smoke though, but would it give the game away?  
"Well I know I'm not the only one in Team Rocket who does" he thought to himself. "It won't hurt..." he picked one out of the packet and tossed it up catching it in his mouth. As he turned around and started fumbling with his lighter, he heard Cassidy's voice.  
  
"I know it's you Butch!"  
  
Butch froze dumbstruck and allowed his lighter to go out. He was rumbled and almost instantly his pulse started getting fast again. But he tried to play it cool and turned round slowly to face his partner. He shook his head furiously which caused Cassidy to laugh.  
  
"Ok...do you want to know how I know?" She asked him. Butch shrugged again.  
"When I said hello to you, you gave me a thumbs up, just like you always do" she explained. Butch sarcastically lifted his hands and covered his mouth area of his mask. It was hardly a revelation!  
"And then when we started dancing, you rubbed my arm, just like you always do when I'm unsure" Cassidy continued.  
Butch thought for a moment. Yes that was true, it was often one of his feeble attempts to be affectionate. He was impressed that Cassidy had noticed.  
"And..." Cassidy said, "at the end when you wanted to reassure me, you took my hair and tucked it behind my ear, just like you always do". Butch could feel his face blushing underneath his mask. That was spot on, how could she have noticed all of this?  
  
"And finally..." Cassidy said. "When you went to light a cigarette just now, you tossed it up and caught it in your mouth, just like..."  
"...just like I always do..." finished Butch as he finally pulled off the mask and lightly tossed it to the floor admitting defeat. He stood awkwardly facing his partner with his arms wrapped round himself. He didn't know what to say.  
"Was it that obvious?" He eventually asked Cassidy. She shook her head.  
"Not at first. But as the dance went on I realised just how much I've come to know you. All the little things you do... they were all there tonight. It's...it's what I like about you" she replied.  
Butch shifted awkwardly. "I was kinda hoping no-one would recognise me tonight to be honest..."  
Cassidy edged closer to her partner.  
  
"Listen Ponch..." she muttered. "I do know what it feels like to walk into a room and wish you could be anywhere else on Earth apart from there. I do know how it feels as though the walls are closing in and there's no way out. I guess with me I've just learned to put on an act. Fake it til you make it kind of thing! The girls all think I'm confident and the life and soul of the party. But I'd rather have my partner by my side at the end of the day"  
Butch suddenly reached his arms out and pulled Cassidy into a hug. He rested his chin on top of her head and couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt her relax into him.  
"Thanks partner" he muttered.  
  
After a few moments he gently lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes which were still every bit as bright in the moonlight as they had been all evening. Cassidy bit her lip and just as they were both about to lean in they heard a familiar voice calling them.  
  
"Hey there you guys are! Listen... sorry Wendy literally would not stop about coming to find you Cass, she was getting worried!"  
Tyson appeared from the shadows clutching at his 12th or 13th beer that night. He grinned at the sight of Butch and Cass who did look a little annoyed and embarrassed at being disturbed.  
"It's ok we're coming back" laughed Cassidy. "Although Tyson, how did you know it was Butch with me???"  
Tyson's face dropped. "Oh well...I uh...."  
Cassidy shook her head. "I should have known you were helping him! Come on... let's head back then!" Butch happily ran to catch up with his partner. They both had figured they might get some alone time after the party.  
  
Tyson followed Butch and Cassidy and couldn't help but notice they were now holding hands.  
"That's a good sign!" He thought. Cassidy turned around and mouthed "thank you" to Tyson much to his relief.  
"Guess some good deeds DO go unpunished" he chuckled.  
As they approached the door, Tyson quickly beckoned Butch aside.  
"Hey well done man! See wasn't so bad was it? Told you you'd be ok!"  
"Yeah I know..." admitted Butch. "I still need to work on it though... thanks for helping me out. Happy Halloween bud."  
The friends shook hands and Butch walked back inside, confident enough to rejoin the party minus the mask. But as Tyson went to follow him, a familiar scent suddenly wafted into his nose. He stopped dead in his tracks as the penny finally dropped.  
  
"MY EXPENSIVE COLONGUE YOU GIT!!!!!"  
  
  
  
The end.


End file.
